The Street of True Love
by leepy took
Summary: Harriet is a girl. Read her story.....
1. Yay, first chapter..im exitced now..tral...

Wheeehee. Tell me if you like it, otherwise you will never know what happens!  
  
And yes  
  
I am just a silly Elijah wood teenie, but so are you………  
  
Disclaimer (why am I putting a disclaimer?): I do not own Elijah wood or Orlando bloom or any other doods I put in here…teehee. I don't own Corn flakes either!  
  
  
  
Harriet was a girl. She was fifteen years old and lived in New Zealand. Wellington, to be precise. She lived with her older sister, Lilya. Their parents had died when Harriet was three and Lilya was 10. Lilya was 22 now and owned a candy shop three blocks from Harriet's school, and seven from their home. They lived in a tiny house, above a liquor store with a door painted green. They live on 'The Street of True Love'. The day is December 21 2001  
  
Harriet woke on Sunday morning with the sun on her face. She was in her backyard and had fallen asleep there, reading by the heat lamp. She heard humming from the kitchen, so she knew Lilya was still there. She picked up her book and sat down on a stone. She was just about to open it when she heard a shout.  
  
"Harri!" It called. "Harri" It was the voice of her sister.  
  
"Yes, Lilya, I'm up and right here." She called back.  
  
"Good, breakfast will be ready soon." Harriet closed her book and sauntered up her stairs.  
  
"Ah there you are, try to fall asleep inside next time." Her sister warned her.  
  
"Yes Lilya, I realize that." Harriet whispered.  
  
"Good, now sit down and eat up. Any plans for today?" He sister asked.  
  
"Well I was going to go over to Gregor's house…."Harriet stopped. She had picked up a huge spoonful of the slop Lilya had so kindly made for her. She tried to pour it back, but it seemed to have stuck to the spoon.  
  
"Sorry Harriet. I had a late night, I'm sorry, why don't you head over to Gregor's right now, I'm sure his mum's got something for you." Lilya sighed. Harriet nodded and took her dish to the waste-basket and tried to pour it in. However she could not the slop had stuck itself to the bowl. Harriet grinned, dropped the bowl in the sink and ran out the door. As she was running down the street Lilya called after her.  
  
"Be home before dark!!!" Harriet ran down her street, tuned left, then turned right onto 'The Street of Honesty', where Gregor her best friend lived. She knocked on his door with her usual 'shave and a haircut'. 'Two bits' answered and two weary eyes opened the door. There stood Gregor wearing nothing but dinosaur boxers.  
  
"Ha! You look laughable, I'm bored and Lilya made glue again." Gregor nodded and she waked inside. They sat down at his kitchen table where he had a huge bowl of Corn Flakes waiting.  
  
"Just wake up?' He nodded again.  
  
"But its already 10 o'clock!" She exclaimed. He scowled at her. He sat down and began to eat his Corn Flakes. She poured herself a bowl and they ate in silence. He finished, before her, and put his dish in the sink and walked upstairs.  
  
"Harriet!" A little voice called. "Harriet!" At this moment a little girl wearing a faerie costume ran in the kitchen.  
  
"Harriet! Guess what? I'm a faerie!" The little girl called, gave a wave of her wand and walked outside.  
  
"That's wonderful Marie!" Harriet called after her. Gregor came downstairs fully dressed and sat at the table.  
  
"Ready now?" She asked him. He nodded. "Come one then !" They ran outside and began to walk down his street.  
  
"I've decided something Harriet." Gregor spoke.  
  
"Ah, that's nice. What this time?" She said, exasperated.  
  
"No, no this time its really good." He claimed.  
  
"Really good? Just like the decision to stalk Charles Dickens, only to realize he was dead?" Harriet said. Gregor said nothing.  
  
"or, or the one to discover and underground city just off the coast of New Zealand., but we couldn't even hitchhike out way out of here??" She yelled.  
  
"No. This is different." Gregor mumbled.  
  
"Alright, what is it?" Harriet fumed. He grinned and scuffed his sneakers on the sidewalk.  
  
"Well, I want to, well you too of course Harri, well yea, we should go like travel?"  
  
"What?" She was skeptical already. "say it without being all…Gregor."  
  
"Oh, sure that's so simple, I AM Gregor. God. Anyway, I meant we should travel europe or america, we've never been outside Wellington for christ's sake! I mean wouldn't it be cool to go see the eiffel tower, big ben, The golden gate bridge, you know!" Gregor said, rather loudly.  
  
"I never you were one to travel." She shook her head.  
  
"Yea, well I am, lets go out to woody glen!" He called to her as he ran down the street. They came over a large hill and could see most of Wellington. Down in the direction they were headed there was a huge forest, woody glen they called it. However, what they could not see was the long line of trailers, trucks and town cars heading into it from the other direction. 


	2. so u want more, eh?

Ok! wow wow I am happppi thanx u guys for reviewing! And saying u liked it! As if yer gonna tell me its total crap anyway. But thanx! Now ive been inspired to write more. Must think of something to happen first, and elijahs coming, don't worry! How could I forget him…  
  
Anyway review review, and read it too, while yer at it!  
  
The second part  
  
Gregor ran into the forest and lifted up his long, lanky arms as he went./ He collected leaves in his palms and soon he became tired, his hands were full so he sat down. He sat on a large stone, but it felt odd. As if the stone would break if he jumped to hard on it. At this moment Harriet came careening into the rock and sat next to Gregor.  
  
"I am so way out of shape, Gregor, how can you run so fast?" She sighed. He shrugged.  
  
"Does this rock feel weird to you?" He asked, crawling all around the strange item.  
  
"Yea, it does it feels like…like…" She was cut off.  
  
"Like Styrofoam" Gregor finished her sentence. He sat back down at looked into her cool, brown eyes.  
  
"Yea, yea like Styrofoam" She nodded her approval. Suddenly Gregor stood up. He jumped full force into the air and came crashing into the "rock". The "rock" came falling in and Gregor landed in heap of bright white Styrofoam and leaves. Harriet peeked into the whole he had made in the "rock".  
  
"Hmm. I think it is Styrofoam." She said and giggled. Gregor looked at her and spit a huge hunk of Styrofoam in her face. She promptly took a handful of leaves and shoved them on his hair. So he took a huge chuck of the "rock" in his hands and threw it at her head, which he missed. They both broke out in laughter. Gregor crinkled his brow and brushed back his soft, brown hair.  
  
"Wonder why someone would put that in Woody glen." He said, surprised. They both looked sternly at the "rock". Suddenly a teenager dressed in very funny clothes came striding into the little area that Harriet and Gregor had found. Another equally odd dressed man came after him, and they began to talk hurriedly. They didn't seem to notice Gregor or Harriet and went on talking as two camera men came into the glen, followed by ten or so people with clipboards and large sunglasses. At this moment the men bumped right into Gregor.  
  
"Steady on! Sorry there! Didn't see you!" He spoke with a curious accent, Scottish maybe. Harriet was all very confused by this and spoke out, firmly.  
  
"Who are you? And what are you doing in OUR forest?" She cried. All eyes turned to look at her. A very short man, with curly black hair came out of the crowd.  
  
"I'm sorry young lady but we are filming a movie here! If you don't mind, we would like to-" He was cut off by what he saw before him. "What have you two idiots done to our rock? God dammit! " He yelled. Another, younger man came out int front of him.  
  
"You stupid little girl! You broke our f***ing rock! Didn't you? God, I hate little kids!" The younger man stamped off into the distance. Gregor stepped in front of Harriet, who by now was quite fumed.  
  
"I'm sorry, we didn't know what it was and I smashed into it, and, and it just collapsed. I'm so sorry, were leaving right now, sir." Gregor grabbed Harriet's hand and they left the glen. They sat not far away, they could still hear raised voices in the distance. They sat on a rock as Harriet broke down in tears.  
  
"I'm not a little kid!" She sniffed. "I hate…I hate…..EVERYONE!" She yelled. The voices stopped for a moment, but started again.  
  
"Look, who cares? Its just a bunch of middle-aged guys trying to make a stupid movie, Harri? Harri?" Gregor put his arm around her and began to rock slowly. She shoved him away and moved to another rock.  
  
"God! You don't have to be so stubborn and impossible all the time!" He got up and ran away. Harriet sat on her rock and cried. Why was life so hard for her? Why did everyone hate her? She wished she had another or faster. All she had was a sister, who works full hours trying to keep them from starving. She laid out on the forest floor an sobbed her entire heart out. She closed her eyes and listening to the singing of the birds, and whistling of the trees. She could almost drown out the voices of the angry producers. She opened her eyes only to meet two huge blue ones…..  
  
Muahahahahaha…...i am the queen of suspense. As if u cant tell who it is anyway!! Ok the queen of suspense is sleepy, she will write a new chapter tomorrow, one with the lotr dudes. Keep reading and review my faithful ones, Elijah will be in the next chapter. 


	3. total crap

Hullo hullo im back and yes Elijah ill be in this one. Thanks to everyone who is reviewing.. hullo maissa : )….sorry about all the horrible grammatical mistakes and spelling things, I cant spell and I flunked grammar…..well not flunked but did pretty terrible so sooooooo soooo sorry, but I cant do much about it…..well I could, but im lazy and I have a test tomorrow. So anyway sorry as well about the date thing, lets just say that flashback its like 21 December 2000 because I realize they're done filming by 2001, so ok. SORRY about all the imperfect shit, but that's meeeeeeeeee. Crud and lets change Lilyas age to 20, ok? IMPORTANT….  
  
Ps. I don't own lotr or Elijah or billy or orli, ok?  
  
I cant believe I actually wrote three WHOLE chapters!  
  
"Hi." The Big blue eyes loomed over Harriet and her head began to swim.  
  
"What? Huh?…Hi?" She was very dazed and managed to sit up. Her head swam with the green leaves of the forest. She shook her head and tried to stand. She was unable to do so, and fell back down on her side. She curled into a tiny ball and shut her eyes.  
  
"Ow…." She managed to mumble, almost inaudible. She began to sob even louder know and rocked back and forth. She felt two hands pick her up and lay her on a cool surface.  
  
"Hello? Hello?" She heard a voice through the fog and ocean of green. She tried to see who it was but two big blue mirrors stood before her instead of a human. A huge wave of nausea came on. She reached out.  
  
"H..He..Hello?" She whispered. She stuck her hand into one of the mirrors.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" A voice laughed, and the mirrors suddenly shrunk and became eyes. A young man stood before her. She shook her head and sat down. It was still pounding, but not as hard. He thrust a water bottle into her hands and she greedily drunk it all up.  
  
"Whoa there, don't drink so much!" He called, his voice seemed ten- thousand miles away. She sniffed and wiped her wet lips on her sweatshirt. She looked at him again, he looked so familiar, yet she couldn't quite put a name to his face.  
  
"Hello." She said meekly. He stomach felt horrible. "I'm Harriet, who are you?" He chuckled at her and sat down.  
  
"Well. I am Elijah. But if you so desire you can call me Lij." She said to her and rested his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him again. He didn't seem to dreamy and far away this time. She sniffed and gave him a weak smile.  
  
"Sorry I get dizzy easily, it's a bit of a problem…." her voice trailed off. Her sister hadn't been able to pay for the doctor's visit to see why, actually.  
  
"I think I should take you back to the camp out there." He said as he pointed towards the direction of the loud voices and trucks. She shook her head. They had been mean to her, she didn't like that. She now felt like throwing up everything she had ever eaten, more than ever.  
  
"No, no. I want to stay here" She said firmly.  
  
"Okay, okay. Just asking." AT this moment they head a female's voice calling.  
  
"Harri! Harriet!" It called and got louder and louder. Then a males voice joined it. Shouting louder and louder. At last Lilya and Gregor came trotting over the hill.  
  
"Harri, oh Harri! There you are, I've been looking all over for you? Goodness! Gregor said he left you and then heard screams, so he came running to me. Re you alright? Is it you-" She stopped short when she saw Elijah. She looked at him and then back at Harriet.  
  
"Anyway, Harri, the point is, we were very worried. Come home next time. Okay?" Harriet nodded, rather sickly.  
  
"I'm sorry, it was just, I ran into some guys and they yelled at me, and then Gregor yelled at me." She shot Gregor a horrible look. He just shrugged,  
  
"Look miss, my names Elijah, and I found your..your.." Lilya interrupted his confused explanation.  
  
"Um, um sister, sister." She said, she was quite mesmerized by this Elijah, he looked oddly familiar and to her was quite the 'babe; as her mother would have said.  
  
"Right, your sister and she was quite dizzy and I wanted to make sure she was alright." She said and offered Harriet a hand.  
  
"Dizziness? ..Oh well..yes.. My name is.." Lilya was looking deep into his eyes. " my name…" Harriet and Gregor began to laugh uncontrollably and Harriet leaned into Lilya and whispered into her ear. "Lilya."  
  
"Yes, yes my name is Lilya." She managed to spit out. She looked at Elijah again. "Would your last name by chance be, be, Wood?" He blushed immediately and nodded.  
  
"Wow! I am a huge fan of yours, well…not huge but I saw you in that movie, Deep..Deep. Impact, that was it." Lilya said and gave her huge, rather fake looking, grin.  
  
"Yes, that was me, nice to meet you Lilya." She mumbled, quite embarrassed. Harriet's eyes grew wide. This was a celebrity, which she had almost puked on, snapped at and basically had fallen into his arms. How embarrassing.  
  
"Sorry, Mr. Wood, Sir" She said, it was all she could do. He chuckled.  
  
"No, problem. Miz Harriet." She looked at the small gang he had gathered around him. They seemed like such nice people. Lilya was especially interesting, she had this secret glow about her, and like she knew something he didn't. He felt immediate compassion and love for these unknown people. He had never really known genuine people; everyone was so fake in his world.  
  
"Why don't you guys come one back with me?" He asked, awaiting their answers…..  
  
A/N So that was total crap!!!! Oh well. Someone give me a plot idea ok? I'm horid horid. I'm also sleepy. So thanx the faithful ones, keep reviewing. Help me tho! I know its all crap……….i need some, some inspirational something! 


End file.
